


For Your Honour

by katling



Series: Cullrian Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, really just lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s my piece for Day 5 of Cullrian Appreciation Week over on tumblr. The theme for today is:  Wedding & Marriage. </p>
<p>So it’s fairly self-explanatory. And I take liberal measures with Orlais and their traditions. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Honour

“This is ridiculous,” Cullen grumbled.

“Now, now, Commander,” Josephine tutted as she brushed down his uniform. “It’s for the good of the Inquisition.”

Cullen frowned at her. “How is Dorian and I getting married for the good of the Inquisition?”

Josephine fixed him with an implacable look. “You were the one who insisted on playing the knight in shining armour at Halamshiral, Commander. You challenged the Compte to a duel and won.”

“I didn’t know that meant I was going to have to marry Dorian!” Cullen yelped. “I was just… he was being rude to Dorian and I couldn’t let that stand. It undermines Dorian and thus the Inquisition.”

“Well, yes, that is true,” Josephine conceded. “But nevertheless, you duelled over Dorian’s honour and thus you are required to uphold that honour. If you don’t marry him, you will disgrace him in the eyes of the Orlesians far worse than anything the Compte could have done.” She softened a little. “Is it really that terrible an idea, Cullen? You’re in love him. You can’t tell me this has never come to mind.”

Cullen sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I should never have told you how I felt.” His shoulders slumped. “Firstly, I have no idea how he feels about me.”

Josephine’s eyes widened and she squeaked. “What? You mean… you’re not… together?”

“ _No_ , Josephine,” Cullen said with some exasperation. “We’re not together. We’ve never even talked about it. He… he flirts. I… try to flirt back. Mostly stupidly. We’re _friends_. Whether he feels anything more… I have no idea.”

“But you spend so much time together,” Josephine protested. “He’s been seen leaving your rooms in the morning more than once.”

“That didn’t mean we were _sleeping_ together,” Cullen protested, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Well, yes, we slept together but it was just _sleep_. Our chess games finish late sometimes and he drinks… well, never mind. We… we’ve never had sex.”

“Oh,” Josephine said, one hand over her mouth. “And… the other thing?”

Cullen sighed again. “ _If_ Dorian returns my feelings and _if_ we ever got to this point, I… I wanted him to know I was marrying him for love, not as an… an _obligation_.” He bowed his head. “He deserves better than thinking he’s an obligation.”

A choked noise drew their attention and they both looked around to see Dorian, in all his wedding finery, standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at Cullen. His expression was blank but Josephine felt a growing hope when she saw the vulnerable, hopeful look in his eyes.

“You’re… in love with me?” Dorian said in a shaking voice.

Cullen gulped and then nodded jerkily. “Yes.”

“Really?”

Cullen sucked in a breath at the hesitation and oh-so-fragile hope in Dorian’s voice. He approached Dorian in much the same way he’d approach a skittish animal and raised one shaking hand to cradle the mage’s cheek.

“Yes.”

“And you’d _want_ to marry me?”

Cullen nodded. “Yes. But not… you’re not an obligation, Dorian. Never that.”

Dorian stared at him for a long moment then he made a desperate sound and threw himself at Cullen, crushing their lips together. Josephine watched them with delight for a moment then she chuckled and slipped out of the room, wondering if anyone would object if they delayed the wedding for an hour or so.


End file.
